Despite the increasing availability of three-dimensional (3-D) images in a variety of fields such as medicine, science, and gaming, 3-D images remain challenging for users to comprehend, manipulate, and interact with. Moreover, current wearable robotics devices have large form factors that limit their suitability for real-world use.